


Synchro Testing

by KuriMaster13



Series: Arc-Ved Protagonists [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriMaster13/pseuds/KuriMaster13
Summary: "But is there anything we can do? Even if it is not needed? Not everyone would have helped me out like you did. There has got to be something we can do to in return."..."Maybe there is something you can do.", One-shot.Previously posted on fanfic.net
Series: Arc-Ved Protagonists [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024518
Kudos: 10





	Synchro Testing

**A/N: Meant for this to be up a month ago, but the only Beta Reader I have has gotten very bust lately, so this got delayed because of that.**

The City was not exactly the nicest place to live in, at least it wasn't if you were among the Commons. The group consisting of 99% of the population, but only in control of 1% of the money, would often find themselves having to scavenge around for food every day just to live, not to mention other issues that they had to deal with, even if one leaves the money problems out of it. Such as how Security was completely biased toward the Tops, the remaining 1% of the population, and will gladly lock up any Commons the Tops asked them to, even if no rules were broken; in fact, more arrests were made under a false pretense than those that were.

But those thoughts were not in the mind of Commons' orphan boy Yugo during one particularly sunny day. The thoughts in his mind were something along the lines of "WOOOOOO! HOOOOOOO! THIS ROCKS!" as he barreled down the alleyways on the duel runner that he and his only friend (and fellow orphan), Rin, had finished making just the night before. He was wanting to try it out right then when it was able to turn on...but Rin said no since it was thundering and pouring at the time. But it wasn't thundering right now. So Yugo was endlessly happy right now, feeling the wind blow in his face as he drove past the library, where Rin was waiting.

"YUGO! Slow down!" said girl shouted as Yugo shot past again, her voice sounding sorta frantic, as she tried to chase after her fellow Commons, taking a few shortcuts and trying to predict where he would go next since there was no way she could run faster then he could drive. Her mind was racing with two things in mind: one, Yugo was going way too fast. The runner was just finished and they can't confirm if all the systems were working, combined with the fact that the ground was still wet, and he was practically asking for something to happen and get him hurt, something she did not want to see. The second thing was that it was her turn to try it out, dang it! She worked as hard on that runner as Yugo did, and he wasn't the only one excited when it was operational.

"This is totally awesome!" Yugo shouted out of excitement, mostly to himself. He turned the wheel once more, ready to make a turn and continue on when he heard a snap coming from inside the duel runner.

Just like that, he felt his blood run cold. What just snapped? Why wasn't the runner turning when he rotated the wheel? It was working in all the other turns he took up until now.

He looked ahead; in front of him was a fence, on the other side, a house, a well-kept house with a nice yard and good amount of decoration, too nice to be owned by a Common...it had to be a house owned by someone from the Tops. He slammed on the breaks, hoping to stop before he ran into the fence. Getting someone from the Tops pissed at him was definitely not something he needed right now, especially since it would most likely result in the loss of the duel runner he and Rin had worked so hard on. Unfortunately, he was going too fast, and the crash was inevitable.

Rin heard the snap, heard the sound of the screeching brakes (which she was pretty sure weren't supposed to screech like that) and heard the crash...to say she was moving at a speed faster then she knew she could move by herself was an understatement, but now nothing in her head was telling her about the fact that it was her turn or anything about the Duel runner at all. She was all focused on finding Yugo and making sure he was alright.

When she saw the crash site, she got even more scared once she realized exactly where he crashed; an inured Yugo and an angry Tops were big enough worries on their own, but the possibility of both at the same time...

She went in, hoping to find Yugo and get out of there now before the homeowners showed up. Unfortunately, once she saw Yugo, she could tell that that was not going to happen: he was pinned by a fallen birdbath and the duel runner, his left arm underneath one of the tires, with pain obviously shown on his face. She tried to get the birdbath off, but it was heavy, definitely not made out of a lightweight plastic, nor was it hollow. At that time, two adults, one male and one female, came out of the house...perhaps the owners? It did not seem good to Rin, and she contemplated running, but she couldn't leave Yugo.

Thankfully (and to Rin's surprise) they did not seem to be worried about about the birdbath, or the fence, or the partially torn up yard. They immediately rushed to where Yugo and Rin were and helped get the Birdbath and Duel runner off of him, unfortunately Yugo's look of pain didn't go away as he was now clutching his left arm with his newly freed right. "This dose not look good." The male of the two said as he then turned to Rin, allowing her to notice his crab-like hair "Do you know what happened?"

Rin was not as worried about the two Tops anymore, given that they were more worried about the stranger in front of them than their own stuff, but her worry for Yugo rose to really high levels, making it hard to form a sentence. "We were...trying out.. the duel runner, but-!" She didn't get any farther when the man put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, it's going to be alright," the man said to reassure her. "Come on, lets get him in the house, we have a lot of medical equipment inside that can help."

At first, Rin wasn't sure why the two Tops had a bunch of state-of-the-art medical equipment. But then the woman of the two, Akiza, said what her name was, mentioned that she was a doctor and a little paranoid that one day, Yusei, the crab-haired man and her husband, might suffer a major injury some day due to his work with the Solid Vision technology, so it began to make more sense as she started patching Yugo up.

"OK, that should do it for now," Akiza said as she finished putting a cast on Yugo's arm. "Now, don't do anything to strain it for a while, okay? Your arm is going to need time to heal."

"Got it," Yugo said, looking a bit better, arm now in cast and a few bandages put over some bruises, but overall relieved and infinitely better then he was before.

"Good," Rin said as she couldn't really hold it in anymore, she pulled back her hand and slapped him right upside the head. Hard. "You are such an IDIOT, Yugo!" she began angrily scolding. "You shouldn't have been going that fast AT ALL! It was our first test of the runner and the ground was still wet, do you have ANY idea how worried I was when I heard the crash!? Or how insanely lucky you are that out of all the places you could have crashed, it was in the place of a couple of the few Tops that actually care about Commons more then their own personal issues, AND that one of them happened to be a doctor!? And that's not even taking into account how lucky you got in terms of the injuries in you only breaking your arm!" She then pulled Yugo into a hug, lowering her voice significantly, "Please, be more careful next time. If you keep things up like that, one day you may not be able to walk away."

"Right. Sorry, Rin," Yugo said as he put his free arm around her, returning the embrace as much as he was able. He didn't want to worry Rin, he wanted her to be happy and safe; in fact, part of the reason why he got on the runner first was so that if there was an accident, it would be more likely to happen to him than to her.

They stayed like that for a about a minute before Rin pulled out of the hug, turning to the two Tops in the room, giving a small bow and saying, "Thank you for your help, and sorry for the damage we caused. If there is anything we can do to repay you-!"

"There is no need," Akiza replied, cutting her off. "The whole thing was an accident, and replacing the damaged fence is trivial, especially in comparison to a broken arm."

"But is there anything we can do? Even if it is not needed?" Yugo asked. "Not everyone would have helped me out like you did. There has got to be something we can do to in return."

Akiza was about to speak again in protest, but Yusei spoke up first, saying, "Maybe there is something you can do." All three other residents in the room then looked at him as he elaborated. "You see, my work with Solid Vision typically involves scanning energy from cards and getting data from duels to see exactly what types of energy are emitted in duels and how it interacts with the cards and other objects, and in our basement is a duel ring that has been heavily modified to keep tabs on all types of energy that can come out from and of the monsters that are summoned in a duel within it."

"So we can repay you by dueling you?" Yugo asked, raising an eyebrow and getting very interested. Man, his luck was stupidly high today.

"Wait just a minute," Akiza cut in. "Yusei," she said, giving him a look.

Yusei then shrugged, saying, "Well, it is pretty clear that they want to do something as thanks, and since the duel ring keeps the monsters more contained then two duel disks do, it should be safe enough even for Yugo with that bad arm of his."

"Not my point," Akiza said.

"Sure, I'll duel," Yugo proclaimed. "I have been waiting to try out a couple new ideas for a while now, anyway."

"Hang on, Yugo, your arm is broken," Rin cut in.

"My left arm," Yugo reminded. "But I'm right-handed, so I can still move my cards just easily as I could before. Besides I caused the damage, so I should be the one to pay them back."

Rin then sighed, but was unable to think of a way to counter Yugo's logic...hmm, that's not something that happened too often. "Alight," she eventually said, giving in.

Akiza sighed right after hearing that. "I still don't think it is the best Idea to have a duel here, and especially since one of the duelists has a broken arm, but we do have a lot of safety procedures in the ring, and since I seem to be outvoted anyway..." She stopped right there as she began to walk out of the room, saying, "Follow me."

\------------------------------------------

The duel ring was big. It looked just like those ones he saw in the old books he occasionally spotted in the library when looking for things to help out in building the duel runner, which kinda surprised him in the fact that the basement was spacious enough to fit the whole thing. He already had his deck out in his right hand as the platform rose him up to where the interface is. To say he was getting a bit excited to duel on one of these might have been a bit of an understatement.

Rin and Akiza sat down at a set of computers hooked up to the duel ring, numbers already going across the monitors. "So," Rin began, "I take it that these show all the readings Yusei needs for his work."

"Yep," Akiza confirmed. "Don't ask me what any of these numbers mean, though. It's all Greek to me."

"Okay, then," Rin said as she started to turn her attention to the duel.

"You ready, Yugo?" Yusei called out from his spot on the arena.

"Just a second," Yugo said as he tried to put his opening five cards into his hand...it was kinda hard as that was the job for his left hand, which has the cast on it.

"Uh, do you need a separate holder or something?" Yusei offered.

"Nah, I got it," Yugo claimed as he finally got his fingers into a position in which the cards won't shift around to much. "OK, now I'm set."

"Then let's duel!" Yusei proclaimed.

**DUEL!!!!!!**

**(Note: duel uses Pre-Link format rules)**

“Hope you don't mind, but I'll be going first.” Yusei declared as he looked to his hand. “And since I have no monsters out, I can special summon my 'Junk Forward' straight to the field.” As he said that, a monster made out of, well, junk, materialized onto the duel field.

**Junk Forward... Attribute:Earth, Type:Warrior, Level:3, ATK:900 DEF:1500**

“Junk monsters?” Rin asked.

“Yep,” Akiza replied “Part of the reason why fixing the birdbath and fence is no issue to us is that Yusei tends to not spend much, settling for a heap of trash over something factory made if they get the job done equally, even this duel arena was modified using parts found at the nearby junkyard.”

“I could see that.” Rin commented, remembering how she and Yugo made there duel runner completely out of parts that were thrown away.... some of those parts were even brand knew.

“And now I'll active the spell card, 'One for one'!” Yusei declared, by discarding 1 card in my hand, such as my 'Quillbolt hedgehog', I can special summon a level 1 monster from my deck, namely my 'Jet Synchron'.” As he said that, a small anthropomorphic Jet engine appeared on the field next to his other monster.

**Jet Synchron... Attribute:Fire, Type:Machine/Tuner, Level:1, ATK:500 DEF:0**

“And to join it,” Yusei continued, “I'll also summon out my 'Tuningware'.” as he said that, another monster showed up on the field, this one looking like it had a frying pan on it's head.

**Tuningware... Attribute:Light, Type:Machine, Level:1, ATK:100 DEF:300**

“Three monsters already,” Yugo commented surprised.

“And soon there all become one.” Yusei added with a smile “Because I'll now be tuning my Level 3 'Junk Forward', and my Level 1 'Tuningware' into my level 1 tuner monster 'Jet Synchron'!” As he said that, the tuner monster transformed into a green circle that the other two monsters went into, prompting them to turn into starts corresponding to there level and line up, to launch a pillar of light as Yusei chanted “ _Gathering parts enhance the engine, and become a path that light shines upon, Go, Synchro Summon! Level 5! Jet Warrior!_ ” At the end of the chant a new monster appeared from the pillar. This one looking like a full on Jet, compared to just the engine.

**Jet Warrior... Attribute:Fire, Type:Warrior, Level:5, ATK:2100 DEF:1200**

“At this moment” Yusei added, “I can activate the effects of my 'Jet Synchron' and my 'Tuningware' since they were sent to the graveyard for a Synchro summon. In the case of 'Tuningware', I can draw a card, and for 'Jet Synchron', I can add one 'Junk' monster from my deck to my hand, namely my 'Junk Synchron'.” He stated as he revealed the card he added and drew another one.

“Dang, already setting up for another Synchro are we?” Yugo asked.

“Yep,” Yusei answered, “I plan on testing a couple things that revolve around having multiple synchro monsters out. But this one should be enough for this turn, I end.”

“OK then, my Turn, I draw.” Yugo stated Drawing a card, “And guess what, your 'Junk Forward' isn't the only monster that can special summon itself onto an empty field, my 'Speedroid Terrortop' can do the same.” he said as the titular set of spinning tops hit the field.

**Speedroid Terrortop... Attribute:Wind, Type:Machine, Level:3, ATK:1200 DEF:600**

“And when it is summoned, I can add another 'Speedroid' from my deck to my hand, namely my 'Red-eyed Dice', who is getting summoned out to the field as well.” As he said that, a red floating Die appeared next to the Spinning tops.

**Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice... Attribute:Wind, Type:Machine/tuner, Level:1, ATK:100 DEF:100**

“That's quite a toy collection you have there.” Yusei commented.

“Hey, got to keep entertained somehow,” Yugo replied “and there are a lot of games you can play with them as well, take for example, the tuning of my Level 3 'Terrortop' to my Level 1'Red-Eyed Dice' Tuner monster.” As a repeat of what happened on Yusei's turn happened again with Yugo's Speedroids, as Yugo chanted, “ _Thousand-face possessing shadow of the labyrinth. With that sharp blade, render chaotic darkness! Synchro Summon! Level 4,_ _High-Speedroid Puzzle_ _!_ ” Emerging from this Pillar was... something that the narrator doesn't really know how to describe, so they will just move on.

**Hi-Speedroid Puzzle... Attribute:Wind, Type:Machine, Level:4, ATK:1300 DEF:1600**

“1300 attack points?” Yusei said, noting the monster's power. “I take it that it won't stay that way for long.”

“Yep,” Yugo answered, “Because when it attacks a special summoned monster, it's attack points double for the Damage step. Now, Go attack his 'Jet Warrior'.” As he Declared that, his Synchro Speedroid went after the Living Jet, powering up temporarily to slice it in half.

**Hi-Speedroid Puzzle...ATK:1300 - > 2600**

**Yusei's life points: 8000 - > 7500**

**Hi-Speedroid Puzzle...ATK:2600 - > 1300**

“And I think, I will call it a turn at that.” Yugo said.

“OK then, it's my Draw.” Yusei declares, drawing a card. “And I'll start things off by Summoning my 'Junk Synchron' to the field in attack mode.” As he said that, the monster he searched for earlier came out, looking ready for action.

**Junk Synchron... Attribute:Dark, Type:Warrior/Tuner, Level:3, ATK:1300 DEF:500**

“And when Junk Synchron is normal summoned, I can use it's special ability to bring back a level 2 or lower monster from my Graveyard, so I'm bringing back my 'Tuningware'.” Yusei added as his monster moved his hand to an empty spot on the board, as 'Tuningware' showed up on it. “and that's not all, as I can special summon the 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' in my graveyard to the field with it's own effect while I control a Tuner monster, one like Junk Synchron.”

“This doesn't look good to me.” Yugo muttered as he saw a small brown hedgehog show up on his opponent's field.

**Quillbolt Hedgehog... Attribute:Earth, Type:Machine, Level:2, ATK:800 DEF:800**

“I'll now Tune my Level 2 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' to my Level 3 Tuner Monster 'Junk Synchron'” Yusei declared as his Tuner pulled a cord allowing it to turn into three green rings for it's Synchro summon with the hedgehog, all as Yusei chanted “ _Gathering momentum, pushing itself to a higher level of speed! Become a path that light shines upon! Go! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Synchro-tuner! 'Accel Synchron'!_ ” As he said that, a new monster arouse from the Pillar of Light, this one looking somewhat like an anthropomorphic Red motorcycle.

**Accel Synchron... Attribute:Dark, Type:Machine/Tuner, Level:5, ATK:500 DEF:2100**

“Looks like he is getting ready to play it.” Akiza noted.

“Play what?” Rin asked.

“You'll see.” Akiza stated cryptically.

“Because 'Quillbolt Hedgehog' left the field after getting summoned by it's effect, it gets banished.” Yusei stated, “But I still have Tuningware here, and since it is a level 2 or lower monster, I can tribute it to special summon my 'Jet Warrior' back from the graveyard with it's effect.” As he said that, the revived monster vanished as the Jet from before hit the field again.

“Ehh, doesn't matter.” Yugo stated, “Puzzle's effect will double it's attack when it battles again, so it still can't get over it.”

“Don't you be so sure about that?” Yusei asked, “Because Jet Warrior is going straight for your Puzzle.”

“Wait, seriously?” Yugo asked as he saw that, yes, Jet warrior was attacking Hi-Speedroid Puzzle, and Puzzle's effect just doubled it's attack points again.

**Hi-Speedroid Puzzle...ATK:1300 - > 2600**

“At this moment, I active the effect of the 'Rush Warrior' in my hand” Yusei declared, revealing the card. “Since a Synchro 'Warrior' monster I control is battling, I can discard this card to double it's attack points for this battle.” Yusei declared as Jet warrior flared up with more power.

“Aw, Chikusho!” Yugo muttered, seeing that his monster was about to be destroyed and that life points were about to take a big hit... while being partially Glad that he muttered that quietly enough that Rin didn't hear him, or she would slap him again.

**Jet Warrior... ATK:2100 - > 4200**

**Yugo's Life Points: 8000 – > 6400**

**Jet Warrior... ATK:4200 - > 2100**

“When 'Hi-Speedroid Puzzle' is destroyed I can add a Speedroid from my graveyard to my hand, So I bring back my Terrortop.” Yugo stated, grabbing the card out of his graveyard.

“I hope you put it to good use,” Yusei interjected “because Your life points are about to drop a bit more due to a direct attack from 'Accel Synchron'.” As he said that, the living motorcycle the went forward and punched the tower Yugo was standing on, making the boy rather glad that they were dueling in a Duel area and not with Duel disks, cause that would have hurt otherwise.

**Yugo's Life Points: 6400 – > 5900**

“I end my turn,” Yusei stated.

“Then it's my Draw.” Yugo declared, drawing a card. “Since I once again have no monsters out, I can special summon 'Speedroid Terrortop' back to the field again.” As he said that, the monster from before re-emerged once again to his field. “And with Terrortop's effect, I can add 'Speedroid Double Yoyo' to my hand. And when Double Yo-yo is normal summoned, I can special summon one level 3 or lower Speedroid from my Graveyard, so I bring back Red-eyed dice.” as he explain this, two more monsters appeared on his field, one being the Die from before and the other being something like a box with two Yoyoes on it's side.

**Speedroid Double Yoyo... Attribute:Wind, Type:Machine, Level:4, ATK:1400 DEF:1400**

“And Now, I'll tune my level 4 Doible Yoyo to my Level 1Red-eyed dice.” Yugo stated, cuing the monsters in question to once again preform the actions of the Synchro summon as Yugo chanted “ _Lively Sword of Swordplay, Come! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!_ ” Emerging after the short chant, was a monster that looked like a rather large sword, ready to slash things up.

**Hi-Speedroid Chanbara... Attribute:Wind, Type:Machine, Level:5, ATK:2000 DEF:1000**

“Chanbara's effect allows it to attack twice each battle Phase, and every time it battles it gains a 200 attack point boost.”

Yusei smirked at this time, “So I take it that means you plan to have your new Synchro shred my monsters then huh?”

“Actually, no.” Yugo replied, surprising Yusei, “I'll have Chanbara shred your life points, your monsters I'll dispose of with this... I activate 'Shock Surprise'!” He then declared putting the spell on the field. “By banishing two Speedroids in my graveyard I can have this card target and destroy 2 cards on the field. I'll banish Double Yoyo and Puzzle to destroy both of your Synchros.”

“That's a good card.” Akiza noted.

“Yep, shame Yugo doesn't draw it very often.” Rin stated, recalling the many, many duels where he could have used that card, but failed to draw it.

Yusei smirked upon hearing the cards effect “Thanks Yugo.” He says, “You just put me in a situation where the best play I can make right now, is the one I wanted the Arena's sensors to pick up.”

“Huh?” Yugo asked surprised, unsure what this play is, as Yusei has no cards on his field other then the two Synchro's he is targeting with 'Shock Surprise'.

“I now chain the special ability of my 'Accel Synchron'!” Yusei declared “With this, I can preform a Synchro Summon right here, right now, as long as 'Accel Synchron' is being used as the Tuner monster necessary.”

“Your Synchro Summoning on my turn?!” Yugo asked surprised, not sure he heard that right.

“And in response to a card effect as well.” Rin added, realizing that that means 'Shock Surprise' would miss it's targets.

Akiza said nothing and turned her head to the screen, no doubt Yusei would want a confirmation that the numbers recorded showed up at the same time this monster was summoned.

“I'll now tune my Level 5 Synchro monster 'Jet Warrior' into my Level 5 Synchro Tuner 'Accel Synchron'!” Yusei Declared, as the Synchro Tuner turned into 5 green rings and the other Synchro into 5 stars as Yusei chanted, “ _Gathering power that dwells inside my fist, transform into a will that can shatter even steel! Become the path its light shines upon!_ _ **Accel Synchro!**_ _Appear, Level 10! '_[ _Stardust Warrior'_](http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Stardust_Warrior) _!_ ” As he finished this, a new monster erupted from the Pillar, With the decor of a cosmic Dragon, This monster stood proudly, ready to take on anything in it's way.

**Stardust Warrior... Attribute:Wind, Type:Warrior, Level:10, ATK:3000 DEF:2500**

“Accel Synchro.” Yugo muttered to himself as he saw the monster it created. “No way.”

“Like it?” Yusei asked. “This is my latest experiment to see how far some things can be pushed, apparently, as Accel Synchro proves, Synchro Summoning has a lot more power behind it then what it first appears.”

“I'd say.” Yugo commented completely in aw at the monster. “With something like that, you might even be able to compete against Jack Atlas.”

Yusei smirked at that comment. “Unfortunately I have no plans to become King, I just want to continue pushing things as much as they can for the benefit of everybody around, and as long as testing it doesn't cause others to get hurt or mass destruction, I'm willing to give it a shot.”

“I can get behind that.” Yugo states.

“Anyway, you going to continue, it is still your turn, and since 'Jet Warrior' left the field after being special summoned by it's own effect, it gets banished.” Yusei added.

“Oh right, the duel.” Yugo muttered having forgot abut the duel's state and that he was to be fighting that monster. “Oh, darn, I got nothing right now, I end my turn.”

“Then it is my go, I draw.” Yusei declared, drawing a card. “And since your Chanbara has a good chance of getting troublesome latter on, I'll attack it with 'Stardust Warrior', Go! Shooting Impact!”

“Chanbara's effect activates, giving it a 200 Attack point boost!” Yugo declared.

“It is not enough to win this battle though.” Yusei pointed out, as Chanbara powered up to get crushed anyway.

**Hi-Speedroid Chanbara... ATK:2000 – > 2200**

**Yugo's Life Points: 5900 – > 5100**

“I'll now play one card face down and end my turn.” Yusei concluded.

“To my field, I summon 'Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice'” Yugo declares as a 4 sided Dice showed up on his field.

**Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice... Attribute:Wind, Type:Machine/tuner, Level:3, ATK:300 DEF:1500**

“Now, I'll tune my Level 3 Terrortop into my Level 3 Tri-Eyed Dice Tuner monster.” Yugo declared, and as the Die turned into three rings of light that went around the Terrortop, Yugochanted, “ _Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use_ _your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon!_ _Appear now! Level 6!_ _High-Speedroid Kendama_ _!_ ” As he finished that, another Sword-esq toy appeared from the Pillar, It was in defense position, but seemingly ready to do some damage.

**Hi-Speedroid Kendama... Attribute:Wind, Type:Machine, Level:6, ATK:2200 DEF:1600**

“Hate to ruin whatever plan you have for that monster Yugo.” Yusei started, “But I need to do all I can with 'Stardust Warrior' to get as much data as I can on it. So, I'm activating it's special ability.”

“I had a feeling it was more then just a lot of attack points.” Rin commented.

“Now by tributing 'Stardust Warrior', when you special summon a monster, I can negate the summon and destroy your monster.” Yusei declared as his Warrior grabbed a hold of Kendama.

“Your tributing your monster just to stop my defenses right now?” Yugo asked sorta confused.

“Yes I am, but only because it more efficient then waiting to attack next turn.” Yusei explained as both Synchro's vanished. “And since you didn't negate 'Stardust Warrior's effect he'll come back during the end phase.”

“Oh, Man,” Yugo stated as he looked down at his hand... a plan was beginning to form on how to get over the Accel Synchro monster, but to do so, he would need to hold his resources for a turn. He then sighed, “I end my turn.”

“Then 'Stardust Warrior' Revives,” Yusei declared as his monster reappeared onto the field. “And now, it's my turn I draw.” He looked at his drawn card for a second before deciding, “OK Stardust, attack Yugo directly. Shooting Impact!” He declared as his monster threw a cosmically powered fist straight at the tower Yugo was standing on. Sending shock waves up that caused Yugo to stumble a bit, but he regained his balance quickly, he knew he didn't need to accidentally break his other arm.

**Yugo's Life Points: 5100 – > 2100**

**Yusei's Life Points: 7500**

“I'll now set one card and end my turn.” Yusei concluded, giving him 2 set cards.

“It's my turn, I draw!” Yugo declared, drawing a card and looking at it. Yugo then smirked, he could see it, the way to get through that monster he was facing down and turn the duel to his favor. “First things first, I activate the spell card 'Speed Recovery' with this I can bring 'Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice' back to my field.” He declared as the monster showed up again. “And now I activate, 'Speedrift'! With this card's effect, since I control exactly 1 tuner monster and no other monsters, I can special summon 1 level 4 or lower 'Speedroid' from my deck, with all other cards and effects not being able to stop the summon at all.”

' _He is making a big play_.' Yusei thought, ' _Is he going to try and bust out his Ace monster?_ '

“Now come on out.” Yugo continued, “'Speedroid Pachingo-Kart'!” As he finished that, some sort of toy catapult emerged next to the Dice.

**Speedroid Pachingo-Kart... Attribute:Wind, Type:Machine, Level:4, ATK:1800 DEF:1000**

Rin saw the field, “Level 7.” she muttered.

“Hmm?” Akiza prodded, curious as to why Rin muttered that.

“The combined levels of Yugo's monsters.” Rin clarified, “He can now bust out his best monster now.”

“I see.” Akiza stated, now curious to see what Yugo's ace is.

“Now I'll activate Pachingo-Kart's special ability.” Yugo declared. “by discarding one machine-type monster from my hand to the graveyard, like 'Speedroid Rubberband Plane', I can destroy any monster on the field.”

“I see then.” Yusei noted. “You want to synchro summon again, but with my monster out, any attempt will fail, so your taking it out right now.”

“Yep,” Yugo confirmed, “No go, Pachingo-Kart! Take out 'Stardust Warrior'!” As he said that, a ball appeared in the catapult, where it was just launched heading straight toward the Warrior, gong right thew it and, somehow, making the Accel Synchro monster explode.

“Don't think I'll have a clear field though.” Yusei cut in. “When 'Stardust Warrior' leaves the field from an opponents card effect, I can special summon another level 8 or lower Synchro 'Warrior' monster from my extra deck to replace it, treating this summon as a proper Synchro summon.”

“Well, bring it on.” Yugo challenged.

“Very well then.” Yusei said as a Pillar of light emerged on his field as he chanted _“Sacred wings that command the meteor shower!! Ride the wind of souls around the world!! Synchro_ _Summon! Level 5!_ _Stardust Charge Warrior!_ ” Emerging from this Pillar was another Warrior, Similar to the one Yugo just destroyed, but smaller, and with a different set of armor.

**Stardust Charge Warrior... Attribute:Wind, Type:Warrior, Level:5, ATK:2000 DEF:1300**

“And now that 'Stardust Charge Warrior' has been Synchro summoned, I can draw a card.” Yusei continued, drawing a card.

“Now it is time,” Yugo stated, “I'll tune my Level 4 'Speedroid Pachingo-Kart' into my Level 3 Tuner monster 'Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice'!” He said as the monsters started to combine in the same way monsters have been this whole duel. Where he then chanted, “ _Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7!_ _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_ _!_ ” Roaring as it came out of the pillar was a monster unlike anything else Yugo had summoned in that Duel. Not a weaponized toy, but a white permanently airborne Dragon.

**Clear Wing Synchro Dragon... Attribute:Wind, Type:Dragon, Level:7, ATK:2500 DEF:2000**

A few familiar beeps came from the computer monitors. Aki looked at it and widened her eyes, “No way.” She muttered.

“What is it.” Rin stated.

“Well, I'm not sure the exact details, but...” Akiza began as she turned her attention to Yugo's Dragon. “The reading on that Dragon are looking similar to the ones that showed up when Yusei summoned 'Stardust Warrior'.”

Rin then looked at Yugo's Dragon as the beast was roaring, “Wow, I did always think there was something special about Clear Wing, but I didn't think It would give a different reading then most other normal Synchros.”

Yugo then looked at his Dragon as it continued Roaring, “Sorry Pal, don't worry, next time, you'll be out in the open air.” He said quietly, which somehow got the dragon to stop roaring. He didn't quite know how, but he was just about certain that Clear Wing's roars were out of distaste for being summoned in a confined Duel Arena in someone's basement instead of from a Duel Disk or Runner, out in the air where it can fly freely, despite the fact that no other monster ever seemed this animated on the Dueling systems. Still he couldn't dwell on it much right now, there was a Duel for him to win. “Now I summon forth 'Speedroid Razorang'.” Yugo declared, finally using his normal summon for the turn, as an anthropomorphic weaponized Boomerang materialized on his field.

**Speedroid Razorang... Attribute:Wind, Type:Machine, Level:4, ATK:2000 DEF:0**

“Razorang can't attack the turn it was summoned,” Yugo began explaining “but when it is in attack position, I can switch it to defense more to cut away 800 attack points from one monster on the field.”

“I see, so I take it that you will cut 'Charge Warrior' down a bit. So Clear Wing will do more damage with it's attack.” Yusei guessed.

“Well, I will be targeting Charge Warrior, but that's not exactly how things are going to play out.” Yugo stated. “Because I'm chaining the effect of 'Clear Wing Synchro Dragon'.” He followed up as his Dragon's wings started to Glow. “Go! Dichroic Mirror! Since a Level 5 or higher monster is the target of another monster's effect, Clear Wing can negate that effect, destroy the monster who's effect is activating, and then gain attack points equal to that monsters attack points until the end of the turn.”

“Say what?” Yusei asked, as he saw Razorang get destroyed and Clear Wing power up, surprised that one Dragon can do all of that at once.

**Clear Wing Synchro Dragon... ATK:2500 - > 4500**

“Now, Clear Wing, attack 'Stardust Charge Warrior', Helldive Whirlwind Slasher!” Yugo commanded, as the Dragon did just that, spinning like a Drill as it went right through Yusei's monster, taking it down in an instant.

**Yusei's Life Points: 7500 – > 5000**

“Now I'll play one card face-down and end my turn.” Yugo concluded as his Dragon's power returned to normal.

**Clear Wing Synchro Dragon... ATK:4500 - > 2500**

Yusei touched the icon of Clear wing on the monitor that lets him more clearly see the cards on his opponent's field, and a larger image of the Card showed up on screen allowing him to read it. ' _That's quite a powerful card._ ' he though to himself. ' _Being Level 7, It can even protect itself from any targeting monster effect, in addition to any higher leveled allies out with it._ ' He continued reading the card ' _And it has a second effect? Able to negate the effect of any level 5 or higher monster, that means it can stop most Synchro monsters from using there effects. This monster is tough, I am going to need to think of something big to take this monster down._ ', “OK, I draw.” he said, drawing a card.

“And Now, I'll activate my Trap card.” Yugo states, revealing his face down. “'Follow Wing'! Now by targeting 1 Synchro monster I control, such as Clear Wing, I can render it immune to destruction by either battle or card effects, and if it battles a level 5 or higher monster this trap can destroy your monster and add it's attack to Clear Wing 'till the end of this turn.”

“Well, that just limited my options further.” Yusei said to himself. He looked down at his hand, his graveyard, his two set cards, and the cards in his extra deck. A plan started to form in his mind, but he would need to hope Yugo reacted in a specific way, and to try something he hadn't quite done before. “OK, I'll start things off by activating the effect of the 'Rush Warrior' in my graveyard.”

“Your cards have effects while in the graveyard?” Yugo asked.

“Yep.” Yusei confirmed, “And 'Rush Warrior' has an effect that lets me banish it from there to add any 'Synchron' monster in my graveyard to my hand, and I'm choosing to get back my 'Junk Synchron'.”

“I guess you really like recycling your cards don't you.” Yugo stated.

“Hey, doesn't hurt to reduce your waste by reusing your tools.” Yusei said, “Like how by summoning my 'Junk Synchron' I can reuse it's effect to get another monster from my graveyard, such as 'Tuningware'.” As he said that both the Tuner monster he summoned earlier on in the duel and the frying pan wearing little guy showed back up on his field, both looking ready for some action. “And while I'm reusing resources in my graveyard, I'll use the effect of my 'Jet Synchron' in my graveyard and discard my 'Sonic Chick' to special summon it back out to the field.” As he said that, the anthropomorphic Jet engine he summoned on his first turn, reappeared on his field. “And now, I'll tune my Level 1 'Tuningware' into the level 1 Tuner monster 'Jet Synchron'.” As he said a pillar of light began to form in the familiar method of the Synchro summon as Yusei chanted, “ _Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Level 2! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner,_ _Formula Synchron_ _!_ ” Coming from this pillar was a small anthropomorphic race car, but it looked ready to rev it's motors strait to victory.

**Formula Synchron... Attribute:Light, Type:Machine/Tuner, Level:2, ATK:200 DEF:1500**

“Another Synchro Tuner?” Yugo asked. “Dose this one also have a power to let you Synchro during my turn?”

“Yep.” Yusei stated, “But that effect isn't what I plan on using here, instead Since it was Synchro summoned, I can use it's other effect to Draw a card, and since 'Tuningware' was one of the Synchro materials it's effect can let me draw another card in addition to that.” He said drawing two cards, “Of course not every card involved in this Synchro summon is getting me a bonus, since 'Jet Synchron' left the field after being special summoned by it's own effect, it gets banished.”

“But your not going to end it there are you?” Yugo asked.

Yusei smiled, “Your right about that. I activate my face down card, graceful revival, with this card's effect, I can special summon one level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard. So let's get right on back out here 'Tuningware'.” He stated as the monster he just used as synchro material showed up yet again. “And since I summoned him through something other then 'Junk Synchron's effect for once, I can make use of 'Tuningware's other effect to be treated as a level 2 monster for a Synchro summon.”

“It can be level 1 or 2?” Yugo asked surprised, knowing that a card like that can be very helpful for synchro decks, even if it didn't give you an extra draw for using it in a Synchro summon.

“Pretty much.” Yusei said, “So I'll treat 'Tuningware' as a level 2 and Tune it to my level 3 'Junk Synchron'.” He declared. As a second pillar began to form this turn, Yusei chanted “ _Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!Level 5! Show yourself,_ _Junk Warrior_ _!_ ” Emerging from this pillar was another Warrior decked out in purple armor ready to get work done.

**Junk Warrior... Attribute:Dark, Type:Warrior, Level:5, ATK:2300 DEF:1300**

“At this moment, The effect of 'Tuningware' activates again, and I'll chain the effect of 'Junk Warrior', so it will gain attack points equal to the attack points of all level 2 or lower monster's I currently control, such as 'Formula Synchron'.”

“Like I'm going to let you.” Yugo countered, “When a level 5 of higher monster activates an effect, Clear Wing can negate that effect, destroy the monster and gain it's attack points until the end of the turn. Go! Dichroic Mirror!” As Yugo finished that, His Dragon's wings glowed again as 'Junk Warrior' got destroyed and it's power grew again.

**Clear Wing Synchro Dragon... ATK:2500 - > 4800**

“Still,” Yusei continued, “'Tuningware' isn't halted one bit giving me another Draw.” He said picking up another card.

“Uh, wait a minute.” Rin said, “Both 'Tuningware' and 'Junk Warrior's effects were activating to the same thing at the same time and were controlled by the same guy. So doesn't that mean, He could choose the order of the chain links? In doing so, he could have had 'Tuningware' chain to 'Junk Warrior' instead of the other way around? And if he did, Clear Wing wouldn't be able to use it's effect since cards can only respond to the last link in the chain.”

Akiza raised an eyebrow, “That's a pretty high level trick you know.”

Rin felt a little flattered at the complement. “Yugo and I occasionally spend some free time reading up some dueling tricks. For some reason we tend to get all the details a lot better then most.”

“Apparently.” Akiza said “And to answer your question, yes Yusei could have, which means that either he didn't know about Clear Wing's other effect or...” she paused for a bit to look at her husband, “He wanted Yugo to destroy his monster.”

“At this moment, I'll activate my face down card.” Yusei declared revealing his other set card. “'Synchro Uprising'! With this card's effect, I can target 2 Synchro monsters in my graveyard with the same level but different names, one of which having been a card that was destroyed this turn, and special summon them both to my field. I'll bring back my 'Junk Warrior' and my 'Stardust Charge Warrior'!” As he finished saying that, both of his recently destroyed synchro monsters re-appeared onto the field.

“Three Synchros” Yugo observed, before his eyes widened, “Aw, Chikusho!”

“At this moment I'll now Tune my Level 5 synchro monster 'Junk Warrior', and my Level 5 synchro monster 'Stardust Charge Warrior' into my Level 2 Synchro Tuner 'Formula Synchron'!” Yusei declared. All three monsters on his field went into the motions for a Synchro summon as Yusei then chanted “ _Gathering Stars become the ultimate cosmic Force! Become the path that light shines upon! Let's Go!_ ** _Delta-Accel_** _! Rise Up! Level 12! Cosmic Blazar Dragon!_ ” Emerging from the pillar was a big Dragon, glowing with cosmic power, ready to battle.

As that chant finished, Akiza and Rin both hear a surprising sound from the monitors, One look and they could see that all readings on all senors were now giving big 0's all across the board. “Umm,” Rin began, “I know you said that you don't really know the meaning behind most of these numbers, but wouldn't something like this mean something like...”

“That Yusei's monster just fried all the sensors by hitting the field... probably.” Akiza answered. Turning her attention from the computer screen to the Dragon Yusei just summoned. That was not a monster she had seen before.

**Cosmic Blazar Dragon... Attribute:Wind, Type:Dragon, Level:12, ATK:4000 DEF:4000**

“Delta-Accel?!” Yugo said surprised. “I thought you said that Accel Synchro was your latest experiment!”

“Well, technically, Delta-Accel is still part of Accel Synchro.” Yusei commented. “And honestly, I wasn't sure I could pull this off, but now that I have, one thing I can be sure of is that I am going to win this duel.”

Yugo smiled at that “Oh really? Because last I checked, your monster's attack points are only 4000, and Clear Wings are 4800 right now, and 'Follow Wing' can destroy your monster can transfer it's attack points to Clear Wing if you do attack.”

Yusei smiled at hearing that, “Yeah, That is a pretty good combo you have there, and easily expandable with a few other cards to make it even more effective. But right now, I still have more cards I can play to help break it, and I'll only need this one.” He concluded holding up one card from his hand.

“Huh?” Yugo asked, not quite believing that his opponent will only need one more card to win. “Well, lets see it then.”

“OK then.” Yusei said, placing the card on the field, “I activate 'Accel Strike'! This equip spell can only be equipped to a Synchro monster that used only Synchro monsters as Synchro material, now if the equipped monster attacks, you can't use any cards until the End step of the battle.”

Yugo Grit his teeth at that, realizing that that meant he couldn't use 'Follow Wing's effect or even 'Tri-Eyed Dice's graveyard effect to stop any attack he had planned.

“And that is not all.” Yusei continued, “If the equipped monster, my Blazar Dragon, attacks a monster who's current attack points are greater then it's original attack points, such as your Clear wing at the moment, not only will my monster gain attack points equal to the difference for the damage step, but your monster will be forced to use it's lower original attack points for the fight.”

“But that means...” Yugo realized.

“I win.” Yusei finished, “Go 'Cosmic Blazar Dragon', attack 'Clear Wing Synchro Dragon'! Cosmic Blast!'” The Dragons charged toward each other, but if there level of glow was any indication, the winner of the Clash was obvious, and while 'Follow Wing' would stop Clear Wing from being destroyed, Yugo would still take the damage, bringing the duel to an end.

**Cosmic Blazar Dragon... ATK:4000 - > 6300**

**Clear Wing Synchro Dragon... ATK:4800 - > 2500**

**Yugo's Life Points: 2100 – > 0**

Both platforms that the Duelists stand on began to lower, as per programming for when a duel ends. “Aw man.” Yugo started to wine. “It never feels good to lose right when you feel like you had a chance to win.”

“I know what you mean.” Yusei said, coming over. “Hey, if you want a rematch sometime. Feel free to come over, I wouldn't mind going for a round two sometime.”

“I guess you wouldn't.” Yugo said “Especially if you get some data that helps your work in each duel.”

“Well, if you plan on using that as your excuse to duel each other again, it will have to wait.” Akiza said as she and Rin came over, “All the sensor's flat lined the second 'Cosmic Blazar Dragon' hit the field.”

“Dang that is a lot of power.” Yusei commented, before he sighed saying “And probably about a whole day needed for the repairs, did they at least register 'Stardust Warrior' this time?”

“Yep,” Akiza confirmed. “We have complete data on all but that last turn.”

“That's good.” Yusei said.

“Anyway, it seems like we better get going.” Rin stated, “It is getting a little late,” She then turned to Yugo “and we need to figure out what went wrong with the duel runner.”

“Oh Yeah,” Yugo said, before turning to the two adults, “hate to duel and run but-”

“It's OK,” Yusei said, “Just take care.”

“And don't stress yourselves.” Akiza added. “Your arm is still going to need time to heal.”

“OK, thank you.” Yugo stated, as he headed toward the stares.

Rin followed, before turning back and saying “And thanks for not sicking security on us either.” before racing up the stares.

“Your welcome.” Both Yusei and Akiza called at the same time, knowing it would be heard.

It is a shame no one knew what Yugo ad Rin would be going through in just a few more months.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the one with probably the most amount of errors in the duel... and almost one of them have an easy workaround without completely re-writing the duel, kinda embarrassing that I didn't notice ay of them until after this was already posted over on fanfic.net


End file.
